Episode 7466 (1st April 2016)
Plot Aaron's surprised when he discovers Chas has given Liv her marching orders until after the trial. Holly receives a text from a friend saying Dean was on a suspended sentence and has gone straight back to prison. She's annoyed to find Moira clearing out all drugs and alcohol from the farmhouse to avoid risk of temptation. Moira insists on supporting her. Belle anxiously waits for contact from Dr Bailey. Kerry can't wait to see her April Fool's Day prank on Dan play out. Aaron decides Liv is going to stay with him, pointing out to Chas that he needs a distraction from worrying about the trial. Liv is pleased but is conflicted when she receives a text from Gordon. Zak, Joanie and Kerry watch from up the street as Adam plays out her April Fool's prank on Dan. Adam informs Cain that Dan sent a car to be scrapped only it appears to be the wrong one. Kerry's prank backfires however as Cain begins laying into Dan and punches him to the floor. She dashes over to intervene. Chrissie and Andy make up as he insists that nothing is going on between him and Tracy. Liv meets with Gordon again and he manipulates information from her. He becomes annoyed when she refers to Aaron as nice and not appearing as a liar and shows her the newspaper article from when Aaron robbed the warehouse just before Christmas. An argument ensues between Cain and Dan and Dan quits his job before going to see a doctor. Andy and Chrissie panic when they hear Bernice coming into the office, just after they've slept together. Andy hides under a desk, but they're all mortified when Bernice finds him. Liv agrees to find Gordon further proof when he tips her off about someone paying Ryan to come forward as a witness before bottling it. Later, Robert is unnerved by Liv's questions about another witness that chickened out, saying that she overheard Sandra on the phone talking about it. Belle finally receives a text from Dr Bailey. She tells Priya she's met someone and mentions he's older than her. She plays down the actual age difference, so Priya tells her to go on a date and have fun. Chrissie asks Bernice to keep what she walked in to herself, mentioning that she wants to be sure of how her and Andy feel about each other before Robert finds out. Holly becomes angry with Moira's attempts to smother her but Moira is still incredulous that she never told her at the time she had relapsed. Kerry sits with Dan in hospital. He reveals that he double-pranked her by arranging the fight and argument with Cain as an April Fool's prank on her. Kerry is impressed until Dan reveals that Cain didn't hold back on his punches and genuinely thinks he's damaged a rib. Holly explains how she got clean again, revealing she woke up in a club toilet one night having been locked in and realised she couldn't kid herself she was okay anymore and visited her doctor who sent her to a clinic. She promises not to let Moira down again. Robert explains his worries to Aaron that Liv has found out about Ryan and is concerned she will find out he paid him to come forward. Liv secretly listens in, recording the conversation. Cast Regular cast *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Home Farm - Office *Unknown road *Holey Scrap - Portakabin *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten General Hospital - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liv moves in with Aaron, but spies on him and Robert, hoping to provide Gordon with information that will damage the prosecution's case; Kerry plans an April Fools prank on Dan which appears to backfire; Andy and Chrissie's relationship is discovered by Bernice; Holly resolves to give up drugs for good; and Belle tells Priya that she is seeing an older man. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,330,000 (23rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes